<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GB】你all 恋与动物园 116～124 by wenhe555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650361">【GB】你all 恋与动物园 116～124</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555'>wenhe555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gb - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不喜勿入<br/>谢谢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GB - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GB】你all 恋与动物园 116～124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>①①⑥</p><p>印在唇角的吻，轻薄如蝉翼。</p><p>足够近的距离，你几乎可以看清浅淡虹膜里自己的倒影，轻颤的眼睑慢慢阖上，遮住眼底的羞怯紧张。严冬里手心出了一层薄汗，你似乎理解白起无数次悬而未决的靠近，藏着多少难言的心事。</p><p>“上次偷亲我，现在扯平…唔…”离开时突然加诸腰后的力道将你猛地拉向对方，失去平衡却在下一秒扑入温暖的怀抱里，箍着你的腰与脑后的手掌是冬夜里的暖源，将你如珍宝般护在怀里。无法撼动的臂弯拥着你和慌乱的心跳，于他平等重要。</p><p>唇上有柔软湿润的触感，是连你都难得羞涩没能主动的深吻。</p><p>白起…在主动吻你。</p><p>唇瓣厮磨，舌尖交缠。</p><p>你将双手环上白起的脖子，胸腔贴合处心跳跃动共鸣，唇边水光泛泛，银线靡靡。</p><p>①①⑦</p><p>隔着一指距离对望的眼里是气喘吁吁的彼此，白起的脸上涌着热气，眼角眉梢被熏成绯红色，双眼粲然如星。微启的嘴唇红肿着，不擅接吻的人吻起来倒是认真得很，半眯的眼，相抵的鼻尖，小心翼翼将你口腔里的每一处探寻遍。</p><p>“学长…”伏在他的怀里，被白起青涩的长吻撩起的热意在体内蒸腾。</p><p>肇事者一副状况外的羞涩，勒在皮质颈圈下的喉结滚动吞咽，尖上一点粉红看得你口干舌燥。</p><p>“嗯…”白起闷哼一声，喉结处的舔咬调起浑身戒备，灰狼天性保护的弱点被你尖利的犬齿划过，又被舌尖轻柔安抚。</p><p>“讨厌吗？”吻着他颈侧突突跳动的血管，你哑着嗓子问。</p><p>“你做什么都可以。”他驯从地低下头，如他以犬类身份藏于你身边的温顺，交出自己全部的信任。</p><p>你便将细碎的吻落在他的颈侧，喉头，锁骨…衬衫下是黑色的紧身衣，裹着劲瘦温热的躯体，细窄的腰腹隔着薄薄的布料将形状姣好的肌肉透出来。</p><p>时常一身蓝白警服的警官看似瘦瘦高高，其实有着撼天动地的力量。</p><p>坚韧不拔凌驾于罪恶之巅的特警，事实上一推就倒。</p><p>只是没想到，成天风吹日晒跑任务，粗茶淡饭瞎对付的白起特警，脱了衣服倒真应了王警官所说，是个身娇肉贵的“公子哥”。</p><p>①①⑧</p><p>白起的身体介于少年与熟男之间，胸前的红果与身下的某处粉嫩敏感，胸膛与肩膀却已褪去了少年的单薄。</p><p>当他终于将直白的视线落在你赤裸的身体，你也壮着胆子骑在他的胯上，抚上他半勃的欲望。</p><p>白警官迟疑了片刻，说话时的吐息夹着愈演愈烈的燥热，“你…会冷吗？”</p><p>你：“……”</p><p>带着扑面的暖风俯下身去，你将双手撑在他的脸侧，“现在可不该担心这个。”</p><p>①①⑨</p><p>他太紧了。</p><p>仅仅将手指探进去便感到用力的咬合，相比起当事人全身心的交付，身下如何开拓都拒绝容纳的小口摆明了固执的羞涩。</p><p>两三根手指搅动时，肠壁挤压的声音在万籁俱寂的夜晚尤其明显，白起在大写加粗的不自在中绷紧身体，避免发出羞耻的呻吟，直到你的手指无意间按压到某处凸起…</p><p>“唔嗯…”低吟声里，像是触碰到了某个开关，原本紧绷的腰腹软了大半。</p><p>敏感点的反复戳弄下，白起粗喘着，做好了迎接你的准备。</p><p>异物侵入带来胀满的钝痛，在你扶着他的腰际缓慢出入时，白警官猛然翻身将你压在身下。牵扯的痛苦让他的动作停顿一瞬，之后沉下腰将你完完全全纳入。</p><p>12x⑩</p><p>“嘶…呼…”</p><p>白起觉得自己像是被拆分成了两块。</p><p>肉体在交合中撕扯贯穿，疼痛与快感冲刷下发出让人脸红心跳的喘息，灵魂却像升入云端，在无尽的喜悦中拥吻他爱的女孩。</p><p>起伏…</p><p>“呃嗯…”</p><p>晃动…</p><p>“哈啊…”</p><p>释放带来的眩晕中，白起走马观花阅尽无数次看向你的画面，他本以为守护才是他跟着你的全部意义，现在才顿悟…</p><p>他原来是爱你的。</p><p>①②①</p><p>颠鸾倒凤，体位变换。</p><p>依旧顺从的人时而将双腿缠上你的腰，时而挺腰循着你滑落的方向主动迎接。</p><p>少年是风，本应劲猛彪悍冲九霄云巅，却在遇见少女时停下脚步，以青萍之末的力道，吹拂她的裙角。</p><p>①②②</p><p>吻去他眼角的生理性泪水，白起正仰躺着，脱力地粗喘。</p><p>冲刺时喘出哭腔的人抬手捏了捏你的脸颊，露出个安心的笑，“我想…”</p><p>“什么？”看到白起动了动嘴唇，却没有听清多是气音的低语，你贴近他的唇边，听他说道。</p><p>“…吻你。”</p><p>万千沙砾打磨出的温柔，细腻却有无与伦比的力量。</p><p>①②③</p><p>扶着白起偷溜回家，两人蹑手蹑脚连楼道的声控灯都没有惊动。</p><p>“学长…”搂在他腰上的手伸出手指，戳了戳他的腰，“告诉你件事。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“这个世上同名同姓的人有很多，比如白起。”</p><p>“但是，叫做白起的学长，我只认识你一个。”</p><p>房门打开时，有暖黄的光流淌出来，那双漂亮的的琥珀色眼里是细碎闪烁的万千星辰。</p><p>就在你以为会以一个甜丝丝的吻结束今天的约会，没想到房门突然被拉开——</p><p>“真看月亮去了这么晚才回来？”</p><p>叼着可乐罐的小青年顶着一头睡乱的头发，满脸狐疑地看着你们。</p><p>你被吓到缩回手，白起的身形晃了晃，在你连忙去扶时，已经有只更为有力的手握住他的手臂，“你怎么了！”凌肖的语气不复往日的吊儿郎当，透着点不易察觉的关心。</p><p>可是，当他猛然瞧见白起颈侧的吻痕，茶金色的瞳孔震了震，顿时尴尬到头皮发麻。</p><p>“你…你们先…先进去吧，我我…我去屋顶看…看月亮…”</p><p>①②④</p><p>等凌肖同手同脚磕磕绊绊走远，你才后知后觉笑出声来。</p><p>“学长，其实他挺关心你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>